Domino High
by KageKyuura
Summary: Kagome finds herself transferring to a new school because of her lack of attendance at her high school. Will Kagome find a new love and new friends? Will she find out that she is not human either? Wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Student

A girl with long knee length black blue hair that was tied in a braid that was draped over her should elegantly, her golden tanned skin made every one she passed on her walk to her new school, since she was kicked out of her last school due to fighting with a student multiple times, nearly killing the said student, the headmaster had disapproved of my behavior, so she assigned me as a transfer student to Ninja Academy, why there Kagome would never know. Yes my name is Kagome Kuran-Higurashi, I just know that I will be transferred again because I can feel it, a few students there are going to start a fight with me and I'm going to leave her with to die on the floor.

I'm not exactly normal per-say, I'm actually a demon, I'm actually a black ruby kitsune/silver inu/black inu/neko/miko. How I got all those in me is hard to say, I made a wish on the Shikon no tama because I was tired of feeling weak, I was tired of being compared to Inuyasha's stupid clay bitch Kikyo. I was tired of being seen as noting but a shard detector, and I was tired of being chased by that annoying pest Koga who just wouldn't take a hint. At my other school Hojo had done the same thing, my friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuri had pushed me and pushed me to go out with Hojo, but I just wasn't interested, and I told them that, told them that he was too nice, too annoying, a stalker who wouldn't get a hint. They all gasped at what I said about him because they admired him, I just found him a huge nuisense, that I wanted to just go away, to stop asking me out on dates, to stop giving me remedies to heal my illnesses that I never had.

I scoffed bitterly as I remembered the so called friends who never thought about what I wanted...oh yeah back on topic, when I wished on the jewel, Inuyasha had been furious because he wanted it to become a full demon, I could see that he wanted his older half brother to accept him for what he was but knew he wouldn't no matter how much he had begged for such a thing to happen, two years of training on on my demon powers, I had heard from Miyoga that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had finally stopped fighting over the sword because he finally realized the reason his father had given it to Inuyasha, it was to control his demon blood from getting out of control.

They finally came to an agreement, and started being nice to one another, I had thought it was the apocolypse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Searching

Sitting in a room with dark blue walls, light blue curtains, a light blue carpet, two black wooden dressers, a walk in closet and a king sized bed with purple silk sheets, a black and blue comforter, and black pillows was a girl. She had long midnight black blue hair that reached the back of her thighs; sapphire blue eyes that looked out the window searching for something, anything to satisfy her need for adventure. This girl was no ordinary girl, in fact she was a demoness, an elemental black ruby kitsune/elemental black inu/miko. A strange mix I'll tell you; but she was indeed beautiful. She had tanned ivory skin that was soft to the touch, an hour glass figure that put teenagers like her to shame, full kissable lips; she happened to be rich too, the second richest next to the Taisho's and the Uchiha's.

This girl was Kagome Higurashi, first born heir to Tairo Higurashi and Kairi Higurashi, she was well hunted down by many suiters, but none of them caught her attention. The men that tried to get her attention, were saddened when she ignored them. She had three friends that she hung out fairly often, Ayumi, she had brown shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes, pale ivory skin, and an hour glass figure, she was the second hottest girl. Yuri, she had waist length pitch black hair and green eyes, a single red streak on both sides of her bangs; her hair was usually in a ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. And she was the third hottest girl. Eri, she had mid-back length blonde hair, dark brown eyes, her hair was usually tied up in a low ponytail, tied with a silver ribbon. She was the fourth hottest girl.

It has been four months since any of the girls had a chance to hang out; not that Kagome minded. Today was the annual business party between companies. She heard that a few rich families would be attending, that means Kikyo would be there. How she hated that woman, she only went out of her way to make Kagome's life a living hell. Her family being one of the rich families attended, she wondered who she would meet there. She never went to the parties, she hated them in fact; Kikyo didn't make the party any fun, and Kikyo's boyfriend Inuyasha that she's been with for four years also doesn't make it any better. He also makes fun of her, teases her; makes her feel bad about herself. She shouldn't have been letting them get away with it.

Then there's Inuyaha's half brother Sesshomaru, who is very anti-social and only speaks when he deems the person worthy of his attention. He never hangs out with poor people who make little money, that is why Kagome thinks of him as an asshole, he never thinks of anyone but himself; and most of the time he picks on his half brother Inuyasha, calling him half-breed and other names that should not be mentioned.

She wouldn't know what being a hanyou was like, since she was a full demon. Her brother however would, he was an elemental black inu/Elemental black ruby kitsune hanyou. His mother happened to be human, so that made him her half brother; her father didn't care who he mated to make his children, as long as they made him powerful ones.

My mother was not human, she was different from her father, she was an elemental Neko/Black Inu/Miko. That is when the Elemental Neko comes into her heritage, it was something that never happened before. The moment that her mother had mated her father, her family got angry; telling her that mating with an Elemental black ruby kitsune/Elemental Black Inu was forbidden, that it shouldn't happen. But none of them listened, so nine months later my mother had me. Her family weren't happy that she had the pregnancy, so they disowned her from the family, any family fortunes were blocked from her, so she wasn't able to tap into the money that should of been hers.

Now her father was a different story, his family had him killed for breaking the rules. They banished him before killing him, it was a tragedy that shouldn't have taken place. So after she turned five that is when her father was killed, his family were murderers, after she turned ten her mother was killed by her family even though they had disowned her. Two years after, Kagome had taken revenge on both families, slaughtering them, leaving no evidence behind for the cops to find. She wore gloves when she handled the weapons, and after she was done, she placed someone else's fingerprints on the weapon.

She had felt better after killing them, she'd never admit to anyone that she had done it. Later that day her friends came over once they heard the news; they all looked worried.

"Kagome! I'm so sorry to hear about your parents, what their families did was unforgiveable!" Eri cried out as tears ran down her cheeks, Kagome could see she was deeply affected by what happened.

"Did you hear about the slaughter? Someone had killed both families. The cops said there was no evidence to be found, the fingerprints were from Mr. Nagami, the head of the Nagami clan. Wasn't that your mother's clan?" Yuri said.

Kagome nodded, yes that was her mother's clan, it didn't matter now since her mother was carelessly and ruthlessly slaughtered by them. "Who will take care of you and your brother?" Ayumi asked as she looked at her best friend Kagome, she was concerned about her.

"I will take care of him, and myself. I will have no one else trying to claim our fortunes," Kagome replied coldly. She had grown detatched since her parents died, her brother stopped talking to everyone at school, the only person he talked to was her.

"But Kagome, you are not old enough to stay alone." Yuri added with a frown, Kagome was only twelve years old, and hated Kikyo with every bone in her body. As for Inuyasha she couldn't hate him, because if she hated him then it would be like hating her brother.

"You think I don't know that Yuri? I don't have anyone now, this is the only home I know." Kagome responded to Yuri, her eyes cold and calculating, it made the three girls shiver.

"Shouldn't you be sad? You're not even crying. Is that possible to have no emotions after your entire family and relatives were killed?" Ayumi asked softly, she was also concerned because Kagome hadn't shown any emotions for seven years; that is a long time to keep everything bottled up.

"Emotions are a weakness that I don't need." Kagome said coldly, who did they think she was? Emotions would be the last thing that she showed to anyone but her little brother Souta.

The three girls gasped, their best friend had changed. Usually she would say things like 'Emotions are a powerful thing, get to warped up in them and they'd change you forever.' Or 'if I catch you in my room again I'll kill you!' or 'I love you guys,' where did all that emotion go? Why was she hiding it? Why did she think emotions were a weakness? No, not a weakness but she was afraid to feel again; that if she were to feel then all the pain and suffering she experienced would flash back to her; and it would never stop, it would keep coming.

The pain of her parents murders was enough to keep her having nightmares for years; she would need years of therapy, but she had to stay strong for her brother, she needed to fight, to keep going. Souta looked up to his older sister, she had pretty much raised him since he was born. His mother, she didn't like him very much, she actually hated him if he could call it that. She wouldn't hold him, she would wouldn't console him when he was upset or hurt, she wouldn't even go near him. So Kagome had stepped in, took care of him and hated the human woman with every bone in her body.

She was sure that her father never noticed what was going on besides his company. Now that he and her mother were dead, she and her brother were the ones to attend in their place. Nakaru was the human mother of her half brother Souta, but the moment he was old enough to walk, read, write, bathe and get dressed on his own she left. Kagome was furious, how could a woman just leave a child not even old enough to stay alone by himself. She wouldn't go to a foster home, she wouldn't allow it.

"Well, I could find someone to take you two in, it is the least I can do." Ayumi stated calmly. She pulled out her phone, and dialled the one woman that she absolutely loved. Akaiyori Urameshi had been friends with her family for as long as she could remember, and her son Yusuke was a handful, he was always causing trouble wherever he went.

After a few words with Akaiyori, she ended the call. "Akaiyori said she would take you in. She said she'd love to have you, and you could meet her son Yusuke," Ayumi said with a smile.

Kagome smiled gratefully, she finally got to live somewhere, but where did this Akaiyori live? "Where does she live?" Kagome asked.

"In Kyoto, you'll have to move Kagome." Ayumi said with a frown, Kagome frowned to. Why did she have to move of all things? This was getting worse the more she thought about it.

"Souta pack your things, we will leave in one week." Kagome demanded before walking away from her friends, the three girls were used to Kagome just leaving them behind at the front door. She never invited them in, so they never got a chance to see what the mansion looked like inside. Souta nodded before turning off his game boy, he ran up to his room pulling out two large blue suitcases and two large black duffle bags. He started throwing clothes and accessories into both of them. Throwing all his books, movies and games into three boxes, within moments he was finished. He walked to his sister's room, to see all her things were packed. She was always a fast worker.


	3. Chapter 3: Duel Monsters

Chapter 8: Engaged

She was walking to school one bright sunny morning, when Inuyasha pulled his BMW right next to her, "need a ride Kagome?" he asked, I looked over to see my boyfriend Inuyasha who I have been dating for eight months already, how time flies when your happy. I nodded with a smile as I opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat. It was a silent drive to school, when we arrived we had seen Kikyo and her followers standing in a group, then Sango and Miroku standing by the entrance doors. With a sigh, Kagome got out of the car, shutting the door behind her, she walked through the school grounds when Kikyo finally noticed her, Inuyasha walking beside Kagome silently, it seemed he wasn't very talkative this morning, or maybe he was thinking?

"Kagome, I see you didn't listen to my warning. Did I not say stay away from Inuyasha?" Kikyo said with a frown, she was glaring at me, and it was kind of funny how she tried to intimidate me with her lame antics, it doesn't work that way.

"Kikyo, didn't I not say that he's mine now? Why don't you just leave us alone, ok?" Kagome said to Kikyo as if she was a retard that couldn't contemplate simple words. She scowled at me, it seemed she didn't like being treated like a dumb person, well it doesn't get any right then that, she is a retard, she doesn't listen to what people says, she doesn't back down when the one she wants is taken, sometimes I think she just likes getting beaten up.

"Ka-ho-me, do you think I am that dumb? I will take you on any day of the week. So bring it on!" Kikyo growled out, her growl was pathetic, and I felt bad lying to Inuyasha about who I really was. I didn't want him to know that I was a full black inu/black ruby kitsune/neko/miko. I didn't want him to know, because then the whole school would know and that wouldn't do.

I growled at the Ka-ho-me comment, I really didn't like it when she called me that. But there was one thing that I hated being called more then anything in the world was a bitch. If someone called me that, that wasn't an inu of some kind, it would be an insult.

"Kikyo, just take the road to hell, I'm sure the devil would love to have you as his guest," Kagome commented snidely, Inuyasha chuckled at his girlfriends comment, because he hated Kikyo with all his might. She had caused them to nearly break-up, now that deserved revenge in his books.

"Bitch, you dare make snide comments at me!" Kikyo yelled, my eyes widened before they turned blood red with anger. How dare she call me that wretched name! That name that insults all female dog demons, and since Kikyo is just a human miko, this was an insult to her.

"Kikyo, you dare insult me with vulgar names? It's a deep insult to me, because I am half black inu, now you either apologize or I kill you in front of your followers," Kagome growled out, baring the fangs that she had kept hidden usually in her concealment spell. Inuyasha gasped lightly, he had never known his girlfriend was a demon, that makes her all the more beautiful and valuable in his eyes. He wondered what else she was, because now that the spell was off of her, he smelled kitsune and neko along with holy powers mixing in with her black inu scent. All in all she smelled like red orchids, red roses and lavender. It was a sweet scent that he just loved, he was sure that his family would say the same.

The concealment spell poofed off her, her hair grew to the back of her thighs, red, white and blue streaks appeared in her hair, her eyes turned from a dark sapphire to a baby ice blue, with gold specks, her skin tanned more, her muscles toned more, her body curved more, her boobs grew to a double D cup which was huge in demon standards, it almost made him drool. Her fangs grew, her nails turned to claws, and she grew seven midnight black blue tails dipped in red. Her ears pointed. That means she wasn't a hanyou like him but a full demon like his half brother, that made him sad because what if she hates him for his hanyou blood?

Kikyo chuckled at the sight of Kagome, not only did she find out that her rival was a demon, a full demon at that, but also a miko. How did it work? She had demon blood along with miko blood. Shouldn't she have purified herself?

"How that works is, Kikyo my miko powers have merged with my demon powers/blood. So that means I can use them whenever I please," Kagome replied easily. Kikyo was shocked did Kagome just read her mind?

"Kagome, I know this may not be the right time, but will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, he wanted her to stay with him forever to be his mate, to be his wife, and to have his kids.

"Yes, Inuyasha I will marry you, I will be your mate. Now can I beat up Kikyo now?" Kagome stated with an irritated look on her face.


End file.
